The Battle Scenes: Kikan's Reikon
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Can someone who could never understand emotion begin to understand as her final breath escapes from her? Oneshot/Series. Kanna


This is sort of the prequel to 'Another time, Another place.' This one is kind of sad, but it explores a bit about Kanna. I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue I'm poor.

XxXxXHer Precious FriendXxXxX

'_She is sad, she is alone, betrayed, hurt, bleeding, and dying.'_ These words resounded in the childlike body of Kanna, who stepped back as the burst of fire engulfed the tainted hanyou. Her black eyes widened in shock as her body registered the immense pain it felt as a shard of Naraku's hardened body ran right through her abdomen. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but Naraku the hateful man his was, had cursed Kanna with the inability to convey emotions to the outside world. _'For so long she has been hurting on the inside, so why is this pain from the outside so much worse.' _Her tiny frame shook with the sheer force the 'spear' made of Naraku's body had and she flew several feet in the air, landing on her faithful kikan. The kikan shattered and embedded its many shards into her body. One shard hit her in the throat, destroying any cry that would never, even if she tried, escape her lips. _'He has silenced her, even though she never spoke. Her precious friend ruined and broken, finally her inside is reflected by that of her faithful and most precious friend. Her Reikon is finally set free.'_ Kanna's vision was getting blurry and her lungs shuttered as they filled with blood. A trickle of it seeped out of her mouth, she did not stop it. Still within her vision, Kagura flew through the skies. _'She wishes that her sister's heart does not return, for that surely means her demise. Kagura never knew that Naraku kept her heart for a reason, so that it would not destroy her. Granted she doesn't think that Naraku is a saint, she thinks that he is a bastard who is bound for hell and beyond.' _Kanna now identified with the emotion known as hate, she understood that what she always felt toward Naraku had never been love, no admiration, nor even a slight concern, it was rage and anger. Kanna silently seethed, seeing as she could not cry out and curse the burning hanyou. _'He has stolen her voice, even in near death she can not be happy, for the one chance she had to curse him and scream at him is gone, gone with the shattering of my faithful friend.'_ Finally she moved her arm and touched her stomach and raised it to her face. Kanna saw the red blood and the kikan shards that lay embedded in her small arm. _'She was trapped in this child's body, but she can finally understand emotion, but not convey them, it is true then, the world is truly a cruel place.' _ Kanna blinked and a tear ran down her small face. Her eyes took in the scene that lay before her, finally seeing everyone and everything with new eyes. She knew the pain that the young miko had when she saw the kitsune impaled with an arrow meant for Naraku. She knew the regret that was in the clay-made body of Kikyo, whose bow had shot the arrow now tainted with the kitsune's blood. Kanna understood the unrestrained anger, radiating off the inu-hanyou, even as the explosion struck him, for he was too close, and his life was near its end. She comprehended the sense of freedom Kagura felt seeing that the tainted hanyou was dead. She understood the taiyoukai who looked on, seemingly feeling nothing. But most of all she finally understood her own tortured reikon. _'The torn edges on her reikon, seems to be healing, she has peace at last.' _Kanna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She silently willed her body to stop working one organ at a time. _'Sleep muscles, sleep veins, sleep blood, sleep bones, sleep lungs, sleep heart, sleep, for she has found peace, and is ready to go.'_ Slowly Kanna's body did as it was told and shut down, she hardened her grip on her kikan as her lungs and heart finally responded to her wish and ceased to move. The young, yet not so young woman Kanna ceased to be and her reikon seeped out and away from the kikan she clutched into a place where she truly knew peace.

XxXxX Owari XxXxX

Japanese:  
_hanyou_: half demon  
_kikan_: mirror  
_reikon_: soul  
_miko_: priestess  
_kitsune_: fox demon  
_inu_: dog  
_ taiyoukai_: lord demon  
XxXxX  
So I know it was short, but it was kinda difficult to write. Oh, when Kanna is thinking, she is thinking in third person. I know it's a little off, but that's how I see her thinking. I'd like to think that this is how little Kanna is, a grown woman's soul caught and stuck into a young child's body. I don't know. Tell me what you think.

Sayonara,

DoE


End file.
